Scarygirl
'''Scarygirl '''is an adventure video game based off of a graphic novel of the same name written by Australian writer Nathan Jurevicius. It was created for the pc and the Xbox 360. Story The game begins with a little girl being abandoned near the shore. The girl dresses in a similar way to a pirate, has an eye patch, and has a tentacle in place of a right arm. In addition to her scary appearance, the girl also has no memory of who she is or where she came from. The little girl accidentally falls into the ocean and is swept underwater by the waves. The girl loses consciousness and nearly drowns in the process, but is found and rescued by a giant octopus named Blister, who takes the girl to an island. The girl awakens the next day on the island and is introduced to Blister who decides to raise her and names her "Scarygirl" because of her scary appearance. Blister and Scarygirl make a treehouse at the top of a tree near the island 's beach for Scarygirl to live in. Scarygirl and Blister become closer and closer as years go by and Scarygirl comes of age (around 12 or 14 years old). Scarygirl lives a happy and safe life with Blister, but suffers from a recurring nightmare where she is haunted by a mysterious man. Eventually, Scarygirl questions Blister on her origins, but Blister knows nothing about Scarygirl other than rescuing her from drowning. Scarygirl finds a wise bunny rabbit named Bunnyguru, who dwells under the tree where her treehouse is located. When Scarygirl questions Bunnyguru of her nightmares' origins, Bunnyguru tells Scarygirl that her past and future begin and end in the same place, which is revealed to be a large city via a vision of the future. The next day, Scarygirl is visited by Blister, who reveals to her a leaf that he found at the ocean bottom: it is dead and turned black. Blister suggests that Scarygirl seek out the Tree of Knowledge to discover the cause of the bizzare phenomenon. Scarygirl heads for the forest and finds an unknown plant called Blackweed, which she finds throughout her adventure. After exploring the forest, Scarygirl come upon a tree inhabited by a group of owls. After reaching the summit of the tree, she gains access to the old mountains with the help of the head owl. Upon arrival, Scarygirl makes her way to the summit of the mountains, which, unknown to her, is inhabited by a violent Yeti. When Scarygirl reaches the summit, she is attacked by the Yeti. The ensuing fight causes an avalanche and Scarygirl kills the Yeti and sends it falling to its death. Scarygirl narrowly escapes the avalanche, but is rendered unconscious. Characters Scarygirl - The game's protagonist. Scarygirl was orphaned and nearly drowned in the ocean, but was rescued by Blister, who became her guardian. Seven to nine years later, she suffers from a recurring nightmare where she is haunted by a mysterious man. Scarygirl then heads off into the world to discover her origins. Blister - A giant octopus and the last of his kind. He is very compassionate and is Scarygirl's guardian. Blister saved Scarygirl from drowning in the ocean and brought her to an island to raise her. Blister helped Scarygirl construct a treehouse for her to live in near the shore. Years later, Blister finds dead leaves piling up in the ocan and tells Scarygirl to seek out the Tree of Knowledge.